madara ¿sensei?
by david.98
Summary: que pasaría si obito si hubiera muerto cuando la roca le cayo encima y si nunca hubiera atentado en la labor de parto de kushina y si por un error alguien despistado hubiera secuestrado a naruto. ahora madara tendrá que criar y enseñar a naruto. acompaña a naruto en su vida. aventuras peleas emociones y nuevos y poderosos enemigos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno eh aquí mi segundo fic, espero que este les guste más que el otro tanto como para comentar. Espero que les guste

**Prologo**

Era 10 de octubre, en la aldea escondida entre las hojas se podía respirar un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz. Era una noche fresca como lo sería cualquier noche de octubre. O eso pensaban todos y cada uno de los habitantes de dicha aldea. Lástima, lástima que eso no sería verdad. De un momento a otro la paz y tranquilidad se transformó en lágrimas, gritos y muerte.

La noche ya no se encontraba fresca, ahora se podía sentir un calor sofocante en toda la aldea debido a las grandes llamaradas y explosiones causadas por el zorro de las nueve colas. Ninja tras ninja, aldeano tras aldeano iban cayendo muertos por las gigantescas colas y patas del demonio. Todo daba a aparentar que era el fin de la más grande y poderosa aldea ninja, ya más de la mitad de la aldea se encontraba destruida, por más que lo intentaban los ninja no podían hacerle rasguño alguno a la furiosa bestia.

La cereza del pastel, el golpe de gracia o una bijuudama era lo que faltaba para la gran postal de destrucción que se daba en konoha, y efectivamente ahí estaba el gran zorro preparando el letal ataque para al fin acabar con el sufrimiento de la villa destruida. 3….2….1 todos cerraron los ojos cuando la bomba fue lanzada esperando ya su triste y trágico final. Después de unos segundos en los que no pasaba nada la gente volvió a abrir los ojos solo para observar como el ataque era absorbido por unos sellos extraños hasta desaparecer. La atención de todos se fue a unos kilómetros de la aldea donde una gran explosión pudo ser vista.

Se salvaron no lo podían creer, de alguna forma el ataque fue tele transportado fuera de konoha evitando así la total aniquilación de esta. Todos se preguntaban quien había sido su salvador, volvieron a fijar su atención en donde se suponía que la bomba impactaría que quedaba justamente en el monumento a los hokages. Y ahí estaba el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea y tal vez de todo el continente ninja. El yondaime hokage minato namikaze.

Su rostro denotaba una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en él, pero la situación lo ameritaba después de todo la aldea que juro proteger con su vida estaba a punto de ser exterminada por el zorro. Aparte de eso su esposa kushina uzumaki y sus dos recién nacidos hijos se encontraban débiles, una por dar a luz y los otros por tener solo diez minutos en este mundo. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que volver a sellar al zorro pero no lo podía hacer en kushina que era su antigua jinchuriki ya que si lo sellaba dentro de kushina ella correría el riesgo de morir cosa que era muy probable debido a la débil condición en la que se encontraba.

Su última opción era sellar al zorro dentro de sus respectivos hijo e hija, la idea le desagradaba completamente. Su instinto de padre le decía que no lo hiciera que encontraría otra solución pero que no condenara a sus hijos a ese destino. Y su deber como hokage le decía que lo tenía que hacer por la aldea, que era su única opción aparte de no hacer nada y dejar que la aldea pereciera. Él sabía que era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer, sacrificar el destino de sus hijos por las miles de almas que aún se encontraban vivas dentro de la aldea.

Ya estaba decidido, lo haría, con todo el dolor de su corazón pero lo haría. Sellaría al zorro en el cuerpo de sus hijos. Se odiaba tanto por permitir que esto pasara, se confió, fue débil y estúpido. Y ahora por ese momento de debilidad y estupidez ahora su aldea estaba al punto del exterminio junto con la vida de su recién agrandada familia.

Unos minutos atrás

-vamos kushina, falta poco solo tienes que seguir pujando- era la voz de una rubia de grandes pechos que la alentaba ya en sus últimos momentos de parto y en los primeros de maternidad.

-co….como si fuera tan fácil decirlo tsunade-sama, después de todo usted no sabe cómo se siente. Usted nunca ha tenido hijos- fue a respuesta de kushina que demostraba que dar a luz no era cosa fácil. En la frente de tsunade una gran vena se empezaba a formar, controlándose lo más que pudo continuo ayudando a kushina a dar a luz.

Después de unos minutos se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe, y unos segundos después el de otro, demostrando que habían salido gemelos. Tsunade con cuidado los limpio y cobijo para después dárselos a kushina. Minato jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida, se sentía realizado, completo. Ahora tenía una familia. Una bella esposa y dos bebes recién nacidos. Kushina se veía como un ángel sosteniendo a los infantes a pesar de lo agotada que se encontraba.

Minato veía la gloriosa postal que le proporcionaba su esposa causando que se desconcentrara. Y ahí todo se fue al carajo literalmente, su única tarea era mantener el sello en buen estado para que ni hubieran incidentes, pero ese único segundo ese maldito segundo que se desconcentro eh hizo que su chakra se alterara por la felicidad fue el detónate de todo.

El sello se comenzó a romper causándole un gran dolor a kushina, de un momento a otro el sello fue roto por el increíble poder que el zorro libero de golpe. Minato reacciono o más rápido que pudo, agarro a kushina, tsunade y sus hijos y se tele transporto fuera del lugar en donde se encontraban. Desde lo lejos pudo ver como el zorro llegaba a la aldea y la comenzaba a destruir.

Presente

Antes de que el zorro destruyera aún más la aldea tenía que sacarlo de ahí, haciendo algunos sellos de mano invoco a un gran sapo rojo de nombre gamabunta. En un susurro minato le dijo al sapo que tenía que inmovilizarlo solo un segundo y que él se encargaría del resto. Después de escuchar eso el sapo hizo lo que minato le dijo.

No viendo otra opción para inmovilizarlo el sapo tuvo que saltar y caer sobre el zorro, cuando el sapo estuvo arriba del zorro minato aprovecho para ponerle un sello en el lomo. Con una suerte de parte del sapo este desapareció en una explosión de humo. Minato se tele transporto hacia donde estaba su esposa junto con sus hijos y tsunade.

-minato que ha pasado- se notaba demasiado la preocupación en la voz de kushina. Contándole a resumidas cuentas la situación minato le dijo cuál era la única opción para sellar al zorro. La eficaz mente de kushina estaba tratando desesperadamente de buscar otra solución que no involucrara a sus hijos. Igual que minato no pudo encontrar otra solución más que sellar al kyuubi dentro de sus hijos así que le hizo saber a minato que estaba de acuerdo con él. En su interior se encontraba echa un mar de lágrimas. Ni una hora llevaba de ser madre y sus hijos ya se encontraban en peligro de muerte. Nada les garantizaba que sus pequeños cuerpos soportaran todo ese proceso. Pero aun así la probabilidad era más alta que si lo sellaban dentro de ella.

Minato asintió y se desvaneció para aparecer a varios kilómetros de la aldea junto con kushina tsunade y los bebes.

Se alejó otro poco y con un sello de manos invoco al zorro hasta donde él estaba. Inmediatamente que el zorro apareció se puso a hacer otros sellos de manos más extensos y complicados. Cuando termino de hacerlo una gran presión dejo a todo el mundo helado incluyendo al zorro.

Enfrente de ellos apareció un hombre con piel morada y largo cabello blanco, en su boca se encontrar una daga blanca. Kushina a lo lejos vio como minato hablaba con el shinigami que fue lo que minato invoco. Después de eso el shinigami atravesó el cuerpo de su esposo y luego se dirigió hacia el zorro. Al momento de tocar el zorro su cuerpo se desintegro dejando solo dos bolas.

Una de ellas era de color rojo con tintes negros y la otra de color naranja, las dos median al parecer un metro de diámetro. Cada una de las bolas se fue con cada uno de los niños. La roja con negro se fue con la niña y la otra con el niño

Minato estaba listo para que el shinigami se llevara su alma. Estaba triste de que no vería a sus hijos crecer ni convertirse en ninjas. Pero también estaba feliz de que sobrevivieron al sellado.

-estoy listo shinigami-sama, cuando quiera- en su voz se apreciaba tristeza y alivio. En la horrible boca del shinigami apareció una sonrisa que denotaba burla. Sus ojos se encontraban viendo hacia donde estaban los niños. Negando con la cabeza despareció dejando el alma de minato con él.

Estaba feliz de que el shinigami decidió perdonar su alma. Ahora podía ver a sus hijos crecer y estar con su familia. Dirigió si vista hacia donde sus niños estaban y se quedó helado por lo que vio o más bien dicho por lo que no vio.

Su hija estaba ahí, chiquitita y dormida con una mirada de paz. Pero si hijo, su hijo….no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno eh aquí el primer capitulo de madara ¿sensei? Es bastante corto ya lo se, pero les prometo que los siguientes caps serán mas largos. Bueno antes que nada esta historia va a estar dividida en partes. La primera parte se llama **_**el despertar. **_**En esta parte vendrá…..nah no se los dire, prefiero que ustedes lo vallan leyendo poco a poco.**

**Ahora a contestar los reviews, que por cierto jamas imagine que el prologo fuera a tener tan buena respuesta (6 reviews, 7 favs y 8 follows) que emoción **

**The joker jajajaja: mmm aun no lo se, pero es muy probable que asi sea**

**Sheblunar: si pero no, ahorita descubrirás que paso.**

**Fghj: créeme lo hará**

**Loquin: gracias :D**

**Sakurita preciosa: si intentaran todo lo humanamente posible por encontrarlo**

**Gothic-hinata: hi hi! :3 gracias :D **

**Bueno sin mas que decir eh aquí el primer capitulo disfrutenlo**

**Y ¿ahora qué hago?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el zorro y el secuestro de su hijo, aun no lo podía creer, un momento estaba feliz porque el shinigami perdono su alma y lo dejo en el mundo de los vivos y al otro su hijo había desaparecido.

Su vida se encontraba echa una locura, por un lado se tenía que encargar de todo el papeleo correspondiente a destrucción de propiedad y baja de población civil y shinobi. Y por el otro estaba cansado de toda esta situación, tenía tantas ganas de mandar todo al diablo e irse a buscar a su hijo perdido, pero no podía, la situación en la aldea era tan critica que si el demostraba debilidad todos sus ninjas y por ende los aldeanos también lo harían, y si el zorro no pudo acabar con la aldea, la tristeza y debilidad lo harían.

Las únicas cosas que lograban tranquilizarlo un poco era que su esposa y su hija ya se encontraban fuera de peligro, y la otra era que su único estudiante vivo a hatake kakashi se encontraba moviendo cielo mar y tierra para encontrar a su hijo. Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran escasas, pero aun así no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Y si no lo lograban encontrarlo de ahora en adelante él se desviviría por proteger a la mujer que se ganó su corazón kushina y a la luz de sus ojos su hija. Ya no cometería los errores de esa noche, ahora se aseguraría bien de todo, no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

Por otro lado kushina era la que más mal la estaba pasando, al principio le dijeron que solo tendría un hijo cosa que la emociono demasiado. Al momento del parto cuando tsunade-sama le dijo que tuvo gemelos fue el momento más emocionante y emotivo de su vida superando con creces su boda con minato. Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa y eso ella lo descubrió de la forma más cruel. De un momento al otro el zorro escapo de ella y comenzó a atacar la aldea. Todo fue tan rápido, minato desapareció y varios minutos después apareció de nuevo por sus hijos para resellar al zorro dentro de ellos. El sellado fue perfecto, el alma del demonio fue sellada en el niño y su poder en la niña. Lo mejor de todo fue que el shinigami perdono a su esposo, pero la situación se tornó negra de nuevo. Su hijo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ahora una semana después se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo de nuevo, pero ahora tenía la firme intención de proteger a toda costa a su hija de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado de la aldea algunos metros bajo tierra.

-zetsu…..zetsu….ZETSUUUU!- aun no podía creer como había terminado en esta situación tan por decirlo de alguna manera extraña. Alejado algunos metros a su derecha se encontraba una cuna improvisada con un bebe que no paraba de llorar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero fuera el tiempo que fuera estaba haciendo desaparecer su paciencia con velocidad extrema

-me llamo madara-sama- decía zetsu nervioso de que madara aun estuviera enojado con el- desea algo-

Si, que no escuchas el niño está llorando ve a ver que tiene- se tenía que controlar para no matar ahí mismo zetsu por su insensatez de hace una semana. Pero tampoco se podía enojar tanto con el, después de todo fue una orden de un dios

Flash back

Estaba impresionado con toda la destrucción que la bestia con cola podía ocasionar en poco tiempo, ahora se encontraba escondido en un árbol viendo como el zorro era sellado en los niños. Cuando se fijó bien en los niños se dio cuenta que el niño rubio empezó a sufrir varios cambios físicos, el más notable desde su posición era el cambio que sufrió su pelo. Ahora era de color blanco como la nieve en vez de ser rubio como lo era hace unos momentos.

Queriendo ver que otros cambios había sufrido el niño se empezó a acercar hasta que lo agarro y se lo puso en brazos. Sus ojos eran de color naranja y su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de él. Sentía que algo lo estaba observando, volteo al frente y se encontró con la mirada del shinigami.

Todo pareció como si se hubiera congelado menos el, de pronto el shinigami le empezó a hablar con una voz seria y vieja que denotaba poder y sabiduría.

-tu, llévate a ese niño contigo y dáselo a tu maestro, su deber es entrenar a ese niño de ahora en adelante- estaba asustado, no todos los días un dios te da una orden que no puedes desobedecer. Lo único que atino a hacer fue asentir a modo de respuesta.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad zetsu se empezó a desvanecer en la tierra con el niño en las manos. Después de un rato llego a la guarida subterránea donde se escondían él y su maestro. Llego a una gran sala en donde madara se encontraba sentado descansando con varios tubos pegados a su cuerpo.

-hola zetsu, veo que traes algo contigo- noto que otra presencia venía con zetsu desde el momento en que entro a la guarida. Estaba curioso, nunca zetsu había llevado a alguien a la guarida, tenía que tener una buena razón para hacerlo ahora.

-madara-sama, algo paso-estaba notablemente nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar madara, solo esperara que no lo matara ni a él ni al niño. Poco a poco le empezó a contar todo lo que paso, desde el zorro hasta el shinigami.

Estaba impresionado de que eso hubiera pasado en konoha, pero lo que más le impresionaba era que el shinigami le dijera eso a zetsu. Estaba muy tentado a decir que no y mandar a todos por un tubo, pero pensándolo bien decidió que no era bueno desobedecer las órdenes de un dios, y sobre todo de uno tan aterrador.

-está bien zetsu, haremos lo que él te dijo, pero tú te encargaras de sus necesidades, cuando crezca lo suficiente yo lo entrenare- así por lo menos se ahorraría el trabajo de cambiarlo, darle de comer, etc. Zetsu asintió a modo de respuesta y se retiró con el niño para conseguirle un lugar en donde pudiera dormir.

Fin flashback

Oh como se lamentaba de haber tomado esa decisión. El niño solo se dedicaba a llorar hacer del baño y a comer, era tan irritante escuchar el llanto del infante todo el santo día, y lo peor era que el niño ya le caía bien. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía con ellos y del aún mas poco que no se la pasaba llorando el niño era lo que se podría decir agradable en cierto modo. En esos ratos de tranquilidad el pequeño se la pasaba riendo como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Para zetsu esta situación era agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Agradable porque al parecer a madara le caía bien el niño cosa que hacía que su humor no fuera tan serio, y desagradable porque él tenía que limpiarlo, darle de comer, apapacharlo, etc.

Ambos querían saber cómo sería el niño en el futuro, inconscientemente ellos estaban cuidando al que sería uno de los mejores ninjas de toda la historia.

_Aquí empieza el entrenamiento de uno de los mejores ninjas de toda la historia de mano de otro ninja poderoso y reconocido. Poco a poco el destino de naruto se ira rebelando, mostrando las pruebas, batallas a muerte y el romance en su vida._

**Que les pareció, les gusto espero que si :3. Ahora necesito de su ayuda en un aspecto muy importante del fic, el nombre de la hermana de naruto. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo ponerle, asi que sus sugerencias serán bienvenidas.**

**No se olviden de dejar un review con críticas y sugerencias si creen que son necesarias. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Belleza letal**

No lo podía creer, después de cinco años de convivencia con el pequeño peliblanco se podrá decir que ya lo consideraba como su nieto. Era increíble, nunca pensó que se fuera a encariñar tanto con el pequeño naruto, cinco años le bastaron para ganarse el duro y frio corazón de madara uchiha, cinco años en los cuales fue creciendo poco a poco con las enseñanzas teóricas de madara y con los miles de cuentos eh historias de zetsu . Cinco años sin los abrazos de una madre ni los juegos de su padre, sin conocer nada ni a nadie de su familia. Su única familia era una hombre viejo algunas veces amable y cariñoso y otras más enojón y aburrido. También un hombre planta que podía traspasar las paredes.

Hoy era 10 de octubre, su cumpleaños. Estaba demasiado feliz, era su quinto cumpleaños y con esto su entrenamiento ninja comenzaría oficialmente. Se despertó muy temprano en la mañana debido a un feliz zetsu que cantaba junto a si oído deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños. Aunque algunas veces el hombre planta le parecía alguien muy raro aun así le caía muy bien y lo consideraba como su hermano mayor. Se levantó inmediatamente después de que zetsu dejo de cantar y se fue a bañar para luego cambiarse.

En los cuatro cumpleaños que llevaba y los únicos dos que podía recordar nunca fueron muy divertidas, solo consistían de un pequeño pastel comprado por zetsu y las felicitaciones de los otros dos habitantes de "la guarida" como naruto le llamaba al lugar en donde todos los días sin excepción alguna estaba. Y para no arruinar la corta tradición su cumpleaños fue igual que los pasados cuatro. Bueno no tan igual, la única diferencia que tuvo con los otros cumpleaños fue el regalo que recibió de madara-ojisan. Su regalo consistía en, lamentablemente para cualquier niño de su edad, ropa. No era que el regalo no le gustara, si no que le hubiera gustado más algún juguete o algo por el estilo.

La ropa que le regalo consistía de unos pantalones negros estilo ambu, una playera blanca de manga corta con una flama negra al centro, y una sudadera abierta con gorro. La ropa no le disgustaba nada, de hecho era muy cool. Pero aun así hubiera preferido un juguete.

Un rato después llego con madara para empezar su entrenamiento. Por fin empezaría a entrenar para convertirse en un gran ninja, no podía esperar más, estaba demasiado ansioso que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría debido a la sobrecarga de energía que tenía en esos momentos.

-madara. Ojisan, que haremos primero- impulsivo como siempre fue lo que pensó madara, si algo le había quedado en claro estos cinco años es que naruto era la persona más impulsiva que hubiera conocido. Pero eso no estaba tan mal, o por lo menos en la vida diaria. Ya que en las misiones shinobis no te puedes dar el lujo que por un impulso pierdas a tus compañeros o tu propia vida. No, por eso en este entrenamiento le tendría que enseñar a naruto todas t cada una de las cosas que un buen ninja debe saber, eso sería lo último que haría antes de que el peor enemigo que jamás enfrentaría llegara por él y lo matara, la edad. Por lo menos lo último que haría sería entrenar a uno de los mejores ninjas jamás vistos en el continente ninja. Esperaba que con eso al menos alguno de sus peores pecados fuera perdonado.

-naruto, en todo el tiempo que has estudiado todo lo relacionado con ninjas, que has aprendido acerca de las artes ninjas.-según recordaba existían cinco artes ninja principales.

-bueno, recuerdo que son cinco: ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu, cada uno especializado en algo, el ninjutsu en los jutsus elementales. El taijutsu en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. El kenjutsu son técnicas usadas con espadas. Genjutsu el arte de las ilusiones y por último el fuinjutsu, que es el arte del sellado- decía naruto recitándolo de memoria. Madara estaba feliz de que naruto sea capaz de aprenderse eso a su corta edad.

-muy bien naruto, lo primero que entrenaremos será el taijutsu, será lo primero por que necesitas tener condición, o si no cuando pelees con alguien te agotaras muy pronto- tenía toda la razón y naruto lo sabía, así que asintió feliz de empezar a entrenar.

Un año después.

-muy bien naruto, tu progreso es muy notorio, ahora tu masa muscular ha aumentado y tu velocidad también, ahora empezaremos con la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento- al fin, después de un año de pasársela corriendo como un loco desquiciado por fin cambiaran de entrenamiento, nada podía arruinar su felicidad- lo siguiente es el kenjutsu, esta etapa será algo más larga que la anterior, debido a que aprender diferentes katas y perfeccionarlas requiere tiempo.

Dos años se la pasó aprendiendo cientos y cientos de estilos de pelea con espada, según las palabras de madara tenían que aprender todos esos hasta que encontrara con el que más le acomodara. Estaba frustrado no podía o más bien dicho ningún estilo le acomodaba. Hasta que "ese" día paso y la conoció a "ella"

Flash back

Otro maldito día sin poder encontrar el estilo que le acomodara, todo esto era un pérdida de tiempo para él, por más que practicara ninguno le funcionaba. Se fue a dormir enojado consigo mismo y frustrado. Se despertó pero no se encontraba en su habitación, ahora estaba en una especie de tubería que parecía no tener fin.

Estaba extrañado, que recuerde en la guarida no había ningún ligar parecido a este, y valla que l guarida era grande, pero no había ningún lugar como este. Decidió a investigar en donde estaba empezó a caminar, camino alrededor de unas dos horas, o bueno eso era lo que él creía, ya que al parecer el tiempo no cambiaba en ese lugar solo se podía guiar por su instinto. A lo lejos se podía empezar a ver un lugar iluminado por luz artificial, mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguir ese lugar iluminado, era algo parecido a una enorme celda. Cuando por fin estaba a varios pocos metros del lugar ya lo podía ver todo, efectivamente, era una gran celda con grandes y gruesos barrotes de metal, en medio de ellos se podía ver un papel con el kanji de sello.

Se acercó hasta estará centímetros del papel, estaba a punto de agarrar y tirar del cuándo una voz majestuosa le advirtió, la voz sonaba tan sensual y atrayente como ninguna otra que él hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-yo que tu no haría eso naruto-kun- la voz sonaba en todos lados pero en ninguno al mismo tiempo, no sabría decir de donde provenía esa voz, pero estaba casi seguro que pertenecía a una mujer.

-quien eres- pregunto sin miedo alguno, aunque por dentro estaba más asustado que nunca, después de todo en el entrenamiento de madara-ojisan él le dijo que nunca tenía que mostrar debilidad ante nadie, así que disimulo lo más que pudo, por suerte lo logro.

-no estas asustado naruto-kun, si yo fuera tu si lo estaría, después de todo estás hablando con el gran zorro de nueve colas- y ahí la persona proveniente de la voz hizo aparición. Estaba en shock, jamás pensó que se encontraría con el zorro a tan temprana edad. Hace ya algunos meses madara le dijo que tenía encerrado dentro de sí al gran zorro, también le dijo que algún día él podría comunicarse con él en el futuro, jamás se imaginó que ese futuro fuera a ser tan pronto.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo que lo tenía más en shock era la figura que se acababa de rebelar saliendo de la poca oscuridad que proporcionaba una esquina, era la persona más hermosa que había visto, no creía que ninguna otra mujer en el mundo se le pudiera comparar, su belleza era algo celestial, algo prohibido, algo deseado y algo letal. Era una combinación tan perfecta de todas esas cosas que no existía palabra alguna para poder describirla. Su cabello era largo de color naranja, estaba atado en una cola de caballo y al frente le caían varios mechones sobre la cara, sus ojos eran de color azul turquesa con la pupila rasgada. So rostro era sinónimo de la palabra perfección, su nariz era de la medida perfecta, sus labios eran delineados de color durazno, en sus mejillas había tres disimuladas marcas que aparentaban ser los bigotes de un zorro lo que le daba un aire de dulzura y al mismo tiempo de salvajismo.

Su fugara era letalmente sensual, cada curva estaba donde tenía que estar, parecía que no tenía ningún gramo de sobra, sus curvas era visible mente perfectas y simulada mente visibles, no eran ni exageradamente grandes ni exageradamente perfectas, estaba vestida con un kimono negro con vivos en plateado. Si ya lo había dicho, ahora lo afirmaba. Ella era el significado de perfección, era la persona más hermosa y sensual que él creía que existía.

-qué te pasa naruto-kun, parece ser como si te hubieras muerto- por dios, se había quedado como un tonto sin decir nada ni moverse por cinco minuto, otra de las reglas de madara era que no podía mostrar sorpresa ante nada, y lamentablemente en esta ocasión había fallado miserablemente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como si algo lo estuviera jalando hacia fuera de ese lugar, antes de irse pudo escuchar las últimas palabras que la zorra le dijo "nos vemos naruto-kun, esperare ansiosa a que eso suceda".

Fin flash back

Después de que despertó al día siguiente, continuó buscando su estilo de pelea con espada, y para su fortuna ese mismo día pudo descubrir cuál era su estilo, su estilo era el estilo de zorro. Ese estilo se caracterizaba por engañar al enemigo usando distracciones. Para madara se le hacía lógico que ese fuera el estilo que se le acomodara, después de todo el gran zorro tenía algo que ver.

**Bueno eh aquí el segundo capítulo de madara ¿sensei? Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que ver una buena forma de describir al zorro, o ms bien dicho a la zorra. Esa me pareció la ideal para mí, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar. Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno eh aquí el tercer capítulo de madara ¿sensei?, este capítulo ya son un poco más largo que los otros, pero aun así me esforzaré por hacerlos aún más largos.**

**Sheblunar: aquí esta: D**

**Kajodar25: si ya se, a mí también me encanto escribir esa parte jajaja: D **

**Core nakisawa: lo intentare lo prometo**

**tengu19: jijiji tendrás que esperar para verlo **

**Gerymaru: ya lo veras.**

**Bueno eh aquí el tercer cap.**

**Sucesos**

Su doceavo cumpleaños, doce años viviendo en este mundo sin poder conocerlo. Doce años en los cuales las únicas personas que conoce son un anciano bipolar, una planta viviente y una zorra enojona y que no lo tolera. Doce años de los cuales siete ha estado entrenando día y noche para poder defenderse el solo cuando el momento lo requiera, siete años de entrenamiento para volver a konoha. Ahora ya lo haría, ya podría ver el mundo y conocer todas y cada una de las maravillas que este nos proporciona, y también para convertirse en un shinobi de la hoja, cuyo trabajo es preservar la paz sin importar ni cómo ni qué. Ser un shinobi para conocer lo que se llama asesinar y a las peores escorias que el mundo ha visto y vera.

Madara-ojisan le dijo una vez que un buen shinobi es aquel que sin importar que completa la misión, que sin importar nada arriesgaría su cuerpo para proteger a todos y cada uno de los habitante de la aldea, un buen shinobi es aquel que no le tiene miedo a ganarse un lugar en el peor círculo del infierno. Un buen shinobi es aquel que es frio a la hora de matar, pero que en su interior pide por el alma de la persona a la que asesino.

Ahora era el tiempo de aplicar todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de madara, él tenía que ser el mejor ninja que el continente ninja viera jamás, el seria la persona que conseguiría la paz sin importarle su vida, el sería el más grande pilar que sostuviera a todas y cada una de las naciones ninja. Lo sabía, él sabía que su sueño era en extremo difícil de cumplir, pero aun así lo lograría. Lo haría por su maestro, por zetsu y por toda aquella persona que lo ayudara en un futuro. Aun recordaba la primera vez que le conto a su maestro su sueño.

Flash back

-dime naruto, para que quieres ser fuerte, cuál es tu motivación- su motivación, nunca lo había pensado. Hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido nunca tener alguna motivación para hacer lo que hacía, podía decir mil y un cosas sobre su motivación. Pero ninguna de ellas sería verdad, lo único que él quería era que el mundo estuviera en paz de una vez por todas.

Hace varias semanas zetsu había llegado con noticias inquietantes. Las naciones ninja se encontraban en mucha tensión, en kirigakure la rebelión está cobrando más y más vidas mientras los días pasaban, en iwakure aún existía el odio y remordimiento hacia konoha por la muerte de tantos ninjas a manos del cuarto hokage. En kumogakure se estaba dando una gran producción de ninjas y aditamentos militares, cosa que solo significaba que se estaban preparando para una inminente guerra. En sunagakure se rumoraba que se había aliado con una aldea menor para atacar a konoha. Konohagakure estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado tenían a iwa y por el otro a suna, y si una guerra se llegara a empezar konoha se las vería muy difícil para salir bien librados de esta.

Así que la única solución viable que el país del fuego y konoha encontraron fue implementar el plan hoja oscura. Dicho plan consistía en que los entrenamientos de todos los ninja desde genin hasta ambu se implementaran al doble, en los próximos exámenes chunin que serían en la aldea, se tendría que dejar en claro que konoha seguía siendo la más poderosa de todas las naciones ninja, y que el país del fuego nunca perecería.

Se le hacía tan absurda toda esa situación de querer ganar territorio y poder sacrificando la vida de tantos inocentes. Esa, esa era su motivación, el seria el que traería la paz al mundo sin importar que.

-mi motivación, mi motivación es ser el más grande ninja para poder traer la paz al mundo, así ya no serán sacrificadas las vidas de tantas gente inocente. Es ser fuerte para poder proteger a todas esas personas y para acabar con los deseos egoístas de riqueza y poder.- sabía que sería un camino largo y difícil, pero al final valdría la pena tanta soledad y sacrificio, al final la paz llegaría por primera vez al mundo ninja.

-naruto, no tienes que ser el más grande para poder empezar a traer la paz al mundo, tienes que empezar a traerla para poder ser el más grande. Tu motivación te llevara por una sendero lleno de perdidas, sacrificios y sangre, hagas lo que hagas nunca pierdas de vista tu motivación. En el camino para llegar a ella te encontraras con tantas cosas horribles que te harán pensar si la verdadera paz algún día sería posible de alcanzar, el mundo está lleno de gente podrida que hará de todo para evitar que nunca alcances tu meta. Pero confió en que serás capaz de pasar cualquier obstáculo que la vida te ponga enfrente. Naruto tu motivación es una de las más nobles y peligrosas, pero confió en que lo lograra y que me harás sentirme orgulloso-jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de su sensei, el confiaba en él, el creía que sería capaz de lograr tal Azaña. Y por eso es por lo que lo lograría, él le demostraría a su maestro que hizo bien en confiar en sus habilidades, lo haría sentirse orgulloso de haberlo entrenado y de haber confiado.

Fin flash back

Ahora por fin pudo salir de la guarida, ahora era el momento de iniciar el verdadero camino para encontrar la paz. Hace dos semanas madara le dijo que la hora ya había llegado. Su final estaba cerca, y efectivamente hace dos días el peor enemigo de todo hombre viejo había llegado por él, hace dos días dejo de respirar mientras dormía.

Le dolió la muerte de madara, él era la única familia que tenía junto con zetsu, era como si hubiera perdido a su padre, no, de echo él había perdido a su padre ese día. No podía llamar a madara de otra forma que no fuera la de padre. Después de todo madara cuido de el por casi doce años, él lo crio, lo alimento y lo amo. Madara era su padre y nadie lo podía negar. Ahora su deber era hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Varios días después

Se encontraba a pocos metros de una de las puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Por fin había llegado, después de doce años de estar fuera de su aldea de origen por fin la volvía a pisar. Ahora tenía que ir a hablar con el hokage para que le permitiera entrar a la academia ninja. No pensó que fuera a ser algo difícil, después de todo no creía que fuera a existir problema alguno.

Cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con dos ninjas que eran los encargados de custodiar la aldea. A su parecer ellos no eran más que chunins aunque ya se veían algo grandes para ese rango. Cuando se fijó bien en ellos pudo notar que se encontraban profundamente dormidos, así que por eso seguramente es que no subían de rango. Aunque no los culpaba, después de todo debía ser muy aburrido estar todo el día custodiando una puerta por donde no mucha gente entra. Camino hasta ellos y se paró justo en frente, tosió un poco para llamar su atención y así lo pudieran atender, cosa que por fortuna funciono.

-ah?...bienvenido a konoha, si su visita es por negocios en un momento un ninja lo escoltara con el hokage, en cambio si es por placer proceda a entrar libremente- al principio su voz sonaba como la de alguien al que acaban de despertar, para después decir una ensayo meramente grabado.

-es por negocios- se limitó a decir. El ninja asintió con la cabeza para después hacer una seña con la mano, de un momento a otro un ambu se encontraba a su lado, cosa que sorprendió a naruto ya que no pudo sentir su presencia. Aunque siendo ambu era lógico que fuera capaz de esconder su chakra al máximo.

-sígueme- fue lo único que dijo el ambu para después empezar a caminar por las calles de la aldea. Naruto no dijo nada y se puso a seguir al ninja. Un rato después se encontraba enfrente de un edificio rojo con el emblema de konoha. Sin decir nada el ambu desapareció.

-konoha…..qué asco-fue lo que naruto escucho en su mente proveniente de la zorra. Hace tiempo que no tenía comunicación con ella. No después de que se declararon su odio mutuo hace como dos años.

Flash back

No pasaba muy regularmente, solo algunas veces en las que a la zorra se le daba por molestarlo. Solo esas escasas veces él podía ir hacia el interior de su mente como en esta ocasión.

-valla naruto-kun, cada día te vuelves más malo en esto de ser ninja- como detestaba cuando hablaba con ella, todas las veces siempre era lo mismo, burlas, gritos, insultos, etc. Pero hoy él le pondría un alto a esa situación, sería peligroso pero lo intentaría.

En ninguna ocasión él había respondido ninguno de los insultos de la zorra, pero hoy sería distinto hoy no se dejaría hoy devolvería todos y cada uno de los insultos. Solo esperaba que con eso la zorra ya dejara de molestarlo.

-y tu cada día te vuelves más estúpida- nunca en la vida se esperó esa respuesta por parte del peliblanco. Pero tenía que admitir que el niño tenía valor como para responderle, pero aun así eso no le quitaba el enojo que sentía por llamarla estúpida

-valla quien diría que por lo menos si eres valiente, pero lástima que la valentía no se mide con la estatura del cuerpo- se quedó helado, acaso ella había insultado su estatura. Él sabía que era chaparro, pero no le agradaba que nadie se lo recordara y mucho menos esa zorra molestosa.

-lastima para ti que tu ego si se mide con tu estomago- fue lo primero que atino a decir y al parecer haba funcionado perfectamente, o por lo menos eso reflejaba la cara de la zorra. "me dijo gorda" fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de perder la razón y estallar en ira ciega y violenta.

-¡ME DIJISTE GORDA, QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ASI TU NIÑO ESTUPIDO Y SIN PADRES, NUNCA NADIE TE VA A QUERER, TE ODIO!- se encontraba en shock después de escuchar las palabras hirientes de la zorra, sus emociones se alteraron como nuca, tenía una mezcla entre odio y tristeza. Pero era el odio el que lo dominaba en este momento así que lo dejo salir sin importar nada.

-Y TU ERES UNA ZORRA SOLA Y AMARGADA, A TI TAMPOCO TE VAN A QUERER NUNCA POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE SER UN DEMONIO AMARGADO Y SIN SENTIMIENTOS, Y YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO- le dolió como nunca en la vida unas simples palabras lo habían hecho, le dolía porque sabía que eran verdad, ella estaba destinada a la soledad por ser un demonio y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que tratara a todo el mundo con la punta del zapato. Pero nunca lo admitiría y menos en frente de él.

-VETE, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA- se pasó y lo sabía, pero sus emociones tomaron control de él y ocasionaron que digiera esas cosas hirientes. Pero aun así no se disculparía, él se había propuesto que con eso acabarían las torturas psicológicas de la zorra, así que no se disculparía ni hoy ni nunca.

-está bien, adiós zorra- lo dijo en el tomo más frio que pudo para luego desaparecer sin mirar a la zorra a la cara.

Fin flash back

No le tomo importancia al comentario de la zorra y siguió caminando adentrándose en la gran torre del hokage. Después de unos cuantos minutos de dar vueltas por el edificio se encontró frente a una señorita que parecía ser una secretaria, así que le pregunto en dónde podía encontrar a hokage. Ella amablemente le contesto que lo esperara un momento, después de eso ella se levantó y entro a la oficina que estaba detrás de ella.

-puede pasar- dijo unos momentos después mientras salía de la oficina. Era hora, al fin podría hablar con el hokage, por fin podría convertirse en un ninja y empezar con su camino de paz. Era ahora o nunca, así que armándose de valor entro lentamente a la oficina.

La oficina no tenía nada fuera de lo común, lo más relevante eran las fotos de los hokages pegadas en las pared. Pero fuera de eso, la oficina no tenía nada en especial. Fijo su vista al frente donde una cabellera dorada era tapada por un pergamino, lentamente el pergamino fue bajando hasta revelar el rostro del hombre. Y ahí estaba el ninja más poderosos de todas las aldeas ninja, minato namikaze.

-buenas tardes, que se le ofrece- dijo el hokage amablemente mientras observaba a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a su escritorio. Frente a si se encontraba un niño peliblanco de al parecer unos doce años.

-disculpe hokage-sama, mi nombre es naruto, yo estoy aquí el día de hoy para pedir alojo en la aldea de las hojas y para ver si me permite entrar a la academia ninja- naruto, ese nombre le sonaba. Restándole importancia al nombre se concentró más en la petición algo inusual. No todos los días un niño llegaba a su oficina pidiéndole asilo en la aldea y mucho menos entrar a la academia ninja. Pero no viendo ningún problema decidió aceptar.

-no encuentro inconveniente alguno en aceptar su petición naruto-san, pero antes tiene que llenar uno papeles y decir el porqué de su petición- unos papeles más y ya podría ser un habitante de konoha. Aleluya, después de tanto tiempo por fin sería un ninja. Con respecto a la pregunta del hokage, le pareció razonable el interés. Así que le respondió pero no con la verdad.

-bueno, hace tiempo unas personas nos asaltaron a mi maestro y a mí, durante el asalto mi maestro fue asesinado, la única posibilidad que me quedaba era dirigirme a la aldea más cercana de mi posición que resulto ser esta. Y la otra es porque no quiero que alguien vuelva a perder la vida porque yo no sé cómo defenderme- básicamente era la verdad pero con algunos considerables cambios. El hokage asintió satisfecho con la respuesta para después pasarla a naruto unos papeles que tenía que firmar.

Salió de la torre lentamente en dirección a su nuevo departamento que el hokage le había dado, mañana por fin podría asistir a la academia ninja, el hokage le dijo que dentro de un par de meses la academia acabaría y los equipos serian Formados.

Ahora su camino ninja había comenzado, el nombre de naruto seria reconocido por todo lo largo y ancho del continente ninja, una nueva leyenda se empezaba a formar, el que traería la paz al mundo había llegado.

**Y fin, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden en comentar, acepto dudas críticas y sugerencias**

**PORFAVOR COMETEN **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de madara ¿sensei?, sé que el capítulo es algo más corto que el pasado pero eh estado teniendo problemas de inspiración y esto fue lo único que alcance a escribir.**

**Para aclarar este fic ni siquiera yo sé cómo va a continuar en los siguientes capítulos ya que no tengo ninguna idea clara sobre lo que el fic es. Así que con mucho gusto acepto todo tipo de sugerencias para lo que es el fic en general.**

**Sheblunar: lo harán pero no será pronto lastimosamente **

**Tengu19: jaja ya se **

**Froggus: si quisiera actualizarla pronto pero no se me ocurre nada**

**Soul of demon: si es muy cliché pero las cosas se desarrollaran de una manera muy distinta a lo normal**

**Loquin: tendrás que esperar para verlo**

**Kajodar25: jaja tienes toda la razón**

**Gerymaru: aquí esta lo de la academia. Lo del sharingan tendrás que esperar para ver qué pasa**

**Lyorus: gracias**

**Wisella: muchas gracias**

**Academia ninja**

Se encontraba en el salón de clases al lado de un niño demasiado flojo a su parecer, en las tres horas que llevaba ahí el niño no se había movido para nada excepto para ponerse en una posición más cómoda para dormir. La academia no le gustaba mucho, desde que llego todos se le habían quedado viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

Aunque nunca había tenido algún tipo de comunicación con otros niños de su edad, no creía que fuera tan difícil relacionarse con ellos, lástima que nadie le dijo que le tocarían de compañeros a todos y cada uno de los herederos de los clanes ninjas de konoha, y a su parecer todos eran algo arrogantes y creídos. Aun recordaba cómo se le quedaron viendo algunos de ellos en cuanto entro por la puerta.

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba esperando pacientemente afuera de la puerta del salón recargado en una pared, adentro del salón se encontraba el sensei del grupo diciéndoles a sus alumnos que una nueva persona se uniría a ellos por lo que restaba de la academia que era prácticamente un mes. Los minutos pasaban y al parecer al sensei le gustaba hablar mucho, tenía aproximadamente diez minutos afuera del salón y el ninja aun no terminaba de hablar. Por dios que tanto les podría estar diciendo como para tardarse tanto tiempo en presentar a alguien.

Finalmente unos cinco minutos después el ninja salió del salón y le dijo que ya podía entrar. Para naruto fue una maravilla, por que así ya no tendría que seguir esperando aburrido afuera del salón. Cuando entro inmediatamente pudo sentir una gran aura de incomodidad que se expandía por todo el salón.

El ninja le indico que pasara al frente y se presentara. Naruto hizo caso omiso de eso por un par de segundos mientras se quedaba viendo a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el salón. Por un lado pudo ver a una chica de pelo rosa chicle con una frente enorme y ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver a una persona del otro lado del salón. Siguiendo la mirada de la chica pudo ver a un pelinegro con rostro serio y ojos negros que lo estaba mirando profundamente, naruto se sintió algo incómodo con su mirada pero la paso por alto y siguió observando a las demás personas. A un lado del pelinegro se encontraba otro pelinegro con la piel aún más blanca que la de él, su mirada estaba enfocada en una hoja de papel en su escritorio, de lejos se podía ver que era un dibujo muy elaborado. En frente de él se encontraba un chico gordo y con unas pecas rojas en las mejillas, a su lado un tipo con un perro en la cabeza y colmillos tatuados en la cabeza lo estaba viendo con emoción denotada en sus ojos del otro lado del salón una chica a su parecer muy bonita con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules empezaba a discutir con la chica de pelo rosa. Antes de que el maestro las pudiera callar una chica se le adelanto. La chica era pelinegra con unos ojos negros igual de inexpresivos como los del tipo anterior, su cara era muy parecida a la del otro chico cosa que le hizo pensar si ellos no estarían relacionados sanguíneamente. En ambos lados de la silla se encontraban dos chicas, la primera de ellas al lado derecho era una rubia con ojos morados y tres sutiles pero visibles marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. Del otro lado se encontraba una chica peli café con ojos igualmente cafés.

El ninja le volvió a indicar que pasara al frente y se presentara. No queriendo ganarse fama de desobediente fue al centro lentamente y se presentó, la presentación no fue más que su nombre y un espero que nos llevemos bien. Iruka –sensei como se presentó el ninja le dijo que se fuera a sentar al lado de un niño aparentemente dormido, y así se estuvo las siguientes tres horas.

Fin flash back

En cuanto la alarma del receso sonó el niño que se encontraba a un lado de él se despertó y después de murmurar algo se levantó y salió pesadamente del salón. Para naruto eso fue algo extraño, pero no dijo nada y también salió del salón. Se quedó varios segundos viendo el patio, era algo grande con algunas bancas y juegos también había unos pocos árboles que proporcionaban una reconfortante sombra entre tanto sol y calor. Así que escogió uno y se fue a sentar. Cerro los ojos por un rato hasta que escucho un leve carraspeo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el chico pelinegro de su clase. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el chico le gano a hablar.

-oye dobe, estas en mi árbol así que quítate- dijo el chico pelinegro con un gran tono de arrogancia en su voz. Naruto se quedó anonadado, de un momento a otro este tipo venia y le decía dobe, quien se creía que era ese, ese…..teme

-y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme dobe teme, no creo que este árbol tenga tu nombre por lo tanto no es tuyo teme- no dejaría que nadie le dijera dobe ni hoy ni nunca, no le importaba quien era ese tipo pero de un momento a otro hizo que ya lo odiara.

-mi nombre es sasuke uchija dobe, apréndetelo y este es mi árbol quieras o no dobe así que quítate o si no te tendré que golpear- lo estaba amenazando con golpearlo a él, quien se creía que era ese tal sasuke, lo tendría que poner en su lugar para bajarle toda esa aura de teme que se cargaba.

-y si no quiero teme, y tu golpearme ja si como no ya quisieras. Te ves tan débil que con un golpe te noquearía- ese dobe estaba insinuando que era débil, no lo podía permitir, así que con toda su furia lanzo el primer golpe.

Para iruka el día había empezado bien, un niño nuevo fue inscrito en la academia a un mes de acabar, cosa que se le hizo rara pero como el hokage le dio la orden e aceptarlo lo hizo son chistar ni preguntar nada. El niño al parecer no era muy sociable, en olas tres horas que llevaba en la academia no había hablado con nadie, y las preguntas que él le hacía se limitaba a responderlas sin decir alguna otra palabra. En la hora del recreo como ya era costumbre los niños salieron despavoridos del salón, todo estaba normal hasta que a mitad del patio se empezó a escuchar mucho alboroto, se asomó por una ventana y pudo ver a muchos niños haciendo un circulo alrededor de algo, los gritos que decían no eran muy entendibles debido a la distancia pero pudo alcanzar a escuchar un grito que decía "pelea". Así que inmediatamente salió del edificio y corrió hasta donde estaban todos los niños, rápidamente se abrió paso entre ellos para poder ver quiénes eran los involucrados. Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver al niño nuevo y a sasuke uchija en el suelo lanzándose puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

En el recreo iori uchija se encontraba hablando con sus amigas mito namikaze y akari senju sobre el niño nuevo, hablando de él vieron como él se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol, a akira eso le dio un mal presentimiento, todos los recesos su hermano se sentaba a la sombra de ese árbol y conociendo como era su hermano sabía que no le gustaría nada que el niño nuevo fuera y se sentara en su árbol. De un momento a otro vio como sasuke ya se encontraba charlando con naruto, hablaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos cuando vio como sasuke soltó e primer puñetazo y de ahí todo se fue al carajo, de un momento a otro los dos ya estaban en el suelo dándose patadas y puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió para tratar de detener a su hermano pero iruka-sensei fue más rápido que ella y se llevó a los dos niños a la enfermería ya que ambos tenían heridas, pero a su parecer el que más mal el paso fue sasuke ya que se encontraba sangrando.

Para el hokage todo eso era una estupidez, después de todo quien se pelea por un árbol. Estaba tranquilo en su oficina cuando iruka llego con naruto y sasuke, ambos venían con sangre en la ropa y varios moretones en la cara. Iruka le conto lo que había pasado, ahora tenía más papeleo y una muy segura charla con fugaku uchija que le vendría a exigir que le pusiera una sanción al niño que ocasiono las heridas de uno de sus hijos. Lo único que hizo fue poner a los niños a limpiar por una semana el salón de clases todas las tardes.

El siguiente día

A la mañana siguiente naruto llego a la academia varios minutos antes de que la campana sonara anunciando el inicio de las clases, la verdad él no quería ir ese día a la academia, aun no podía creer con qué facilidad había perdido la cabeza y se había agarrado a golpes con el uchija, hablando de él, hoy se tenían que quedar a limpiar las aulas. Su primer día en la academia y ya se encontraba castigado, su suerte no podía ser peor.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el mismo niño flojo que no se movió ayer llegaba y se sentaba en el asiento de al lado.

-buenos días- al momento de escuchar la voz del niño naruto salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió con la misma pasividad que lo había hecho el otro niño-así que tú fuiste el que se peleó con sasuke- pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

-si ese fui yo por- dijo naruto con pesadez en su voz, ahora ya se haría fama de ser alguien abusivo y peleonero. El otro niño no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza. A su lado paso sasuke junto con la otra niña que el juraba que era familiar de sasuke, cuando pasaron ambo se le quedaron viendo con ojos cargados de furia, atrás de ellos paso la pelirrubia ojimorada, ella no lo volteo a ver y con gran delicadeza se sentó demostrando aristocracia. Y así todos y cada uno de sus compañeros empezaron a llegar, todos parecían ser igual de creídos como el pelinegro cosa que le desagrado completamente a naruto. Quería saber más de ellos así que decidió preguntarle al niño que tenía a un lado. Antes de que pudiera hablar el niño se adelantó y empezó a contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que apenas se estaba formulando en su cabeza.

-los primeros que pasaron son los mellizos uchija, ambos son los más fuertes de la clase y son los herederos de su clan, atrás de ellos paso mito namikaze es la hija del hokage y de kushina uzumaki una de las mejores jounin de la aldea. Por allá se encuentran ino yamanaka y sakura haruno ambas herederas de su clan, el ruidoso de por allá es kiba inuzuka, mas allá se encuentran chouji akamichi y shino aburame ambos herederos de su respectivo clan las que vienen llegando son hinata hyuga y akira senju y por ultimo esta sai que es el segundo chico más fuerte del salón-. Naruto estaba pensando muy seriamente si el niño al lado suyo no podía leer mentes después de todo respondió a todas sus preguntas antes de que pudiera formularlas.-ah y por cierto mi nombre es shikamaru Nara-.

**Y fin. No se olviden de comentar, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas **


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes, el peor mes de su vida, en todo el mes que estuvo en la academia ninja nunca se pudo llevar bien con nadie excepto con el tal shikamaru Nara. Los demás niños se le hacían muy creídos y agrandados por su clan. Con todos y cada uno de ellos llego a tener algún rose ya sea de opiniones o en el peor caso de golpes cosa que solo paso dos veces.

Hoy era el último día de la academia y eso solo podía significar una cosa, exámenes. Naruto se encontraba feliz, después de este día ya no estaría obligado a ver a sus compañeros a diario. Se levantó con el mejor ánimo que había tenido hace semanas, se arregló y se fue a la academia, y como cada vez que él llegaba el salón se tornó con un aura de tensión en extremo, sin importarle las miradas de desprecio y burla que le dedicaban se dirigió a su asiento al lado del más flojo del salón. En el mes que estuvo ahí demostró ser alguien muy inteligente y hábil cosa que solo hacia enojar aún más a los demás. En ese mes también se pudo meter en la pelea por ser el mejor gennin de la academia en competencia con sasuke uchiha y de sorprendentemente shikamaru Nara, según había escuchado shikamaru era considerado un genio entre su clan lleno de genios.

Para sasuke uchiha naruto no era alguien más que una basura que no merecía estar entre los mejores de la academia y él se encargaría de dejárselo en claro en el examen de hoy y así el será el mejor novato de la academia. Sasuke jamás pensó que podría odiar a alguien con tanta facilidad y en tampoco tiempo, después de su pelea todo se dio para que se odiaran mutuamente, el hokage les había prohibido pelearse o si no los sacaría a ambos de la academia y yo no podrían convertirse en ninjas. Pero sasuke sabía que en los exámenes de graduación se efectuaban peleas de taijutsu, y ahí era donde le demostraría el rubio que no tenía lugar en la academia ni como ninja.

Era hora, en unos instantes los exámenes comenzarían, los exámenes se hacían regularmente en privado, pero esta era una ocasión especial ya que los herederos de todos los clanes de konoha se encontraban participando en los exámenes para convertirse en ninjas por eso el hokage decidió hacerlo esta vez en uno de los estadios de konoha. El estadio se encontraba lleno a más no poder, la entrada fue gratis cosa que los aldeanos festejaron. En algunos lados del estadio se estaban llevando acabo apuestas sobre quienes serían los mejores novatos del año. Por el lado de los hombres todas las apuestas estaba a favor del heredero del clan uchiha, y por el lado de las mujeres la pelea estaba más apretada. Por un lado se encontraba la hija del hokage y heredera del clan uzumaki, por el otro la heredera de los uchiha y por el otro la de los senju, las cosas se encontraban iguales para las tres princesas de konoha, las tres habían sido entrenadas por los más poderosos ninjas de la aldea minato namikaze el hokage, itachi uchiha el mejor ambu que la aldea había visto en años y tsuande senju una de los tres sannin de konoha.

Una alarma sonó indicando el inicio de los exámenes de graduación de la academia. En una de las salas en el interior del estadio se encontraban todos los niños escuchando atentamente todas las indicaciones que les daba su sensei iruka.

-muy bien niños el día de hoy es su graduación de la academia, pero antes tienen que hacer unas series de pruebas para ver si sin capaces de convertirse en gennins. Las pruebas consisten de tres fases, la primera de ellas se trata sobre genjutsu, la siguiente es sobre ninjutsu y la última es sobre taijutsu. A continuación serán llamados de uno en uno para empezar con la pruebas así que estén preparados para todo y recuerden todas y cada una de las lecciones que aprendieron en la academia ya que las necesitaran- dijo iruka antes de irse dejando a todo el mundo con los nervios de punta. El primero en ser llamado fue sakura haruno, y de ahí siguieron todos los demás hasta dejar al último a naruto. Estaría mintiendo si digiera que no sentía un poco de nervios debido al examen, y no le ayudaba mucho ser el último en pasar a la primera parte del examen. Cuando escucho su nombre sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, pero usando fuerza de toda su capacidad mental y física salió por la puerta para encontrarse en el lugar más feo que jamás había visto.

Se encontraba en una especie de ciudad destruida y en llamas, las gente agonizaba mientras sufría por las diversas heridas que podía apreciar en sus cuerpos, por un lado podía ver como las casas eran quemadas hasta quedar reducidas a meras cenizas. Por el otro lado había cráteres enormes con algunas personas muertas adentro de ellos, pero lo pero se encontraba al frente, una enorme pila de gente mutilada se alzaba imponente en medio de la aldea destruida mientras grandes cuervos se encontraban comiéndose sus intestinos.

Ignorando esa enorme pila de partes humanas y con un gran asco siguió caminando, todo a su alrededor se encontraba destruido e incendiándose lentamente. Justo en frente de todo ese desastre se encontraba una gran montaña o los restos de lo que parecía una, se acercó hasta estar a pocos metros de las ruinas y pudo apreciar que algunas partes de la montaña o de lo que quedaba de ella se encontraban talladas. Se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que las montaña solía ser la montaña de los hokages en konoha y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la aldea destruida era la de konoha.

Achicando sus ojos para poder ver un poco mejor el lado de donde se encontraba el sol pudo notar que a lo lejos se veían una especia de cruces largas y negras. Todo esa situación no le daba una buena espina, algo en su interior le decía que no se acercara a las cruces, pero desobedeciendo a ese instinto se fue acercando poco a poco y lo que vio lo dejo helado, en una de las cruces se encontraba el bañado en sangre y justo en frente de él se encontraba madara realizando una serie de sellos con las manos justo antes de que una bola de fuego saliera de su boca impactando al peliblanco que se encontraba en la cruz. Para naruto todo esto era demasiado extraño, un momento estaba a punto de empezar su examen final de la academia y en el otro se encontraba en este extraño lugar, y lo más extraño aún era ver a su sensei atacándolo con intenciones de matarlo.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta o más bien dicho recordó lo que iruka-sensei le había dicho, la primera prueba consistía en genjutsu por lo que ahora mismo estaba atrapado en uno muy real y poderoso, así que con un simple kai se liberó de él. Cuando salió del genjutsu se sorprendió al ver en donde estaba, estaba en un estadio lleno de aldeanos que vitoreaban y algunos de ellos bebían sake. De un momento a otro iruka apareció en frente de él y lo felicito por haber pasado la primera parte de los exámenes y seguido de eso lo guio hasta una puerta al otro lado de donde estaban. Cuando entro en ella se encontró con la sorpresa de que la mayoría de sus compañeros aún seguían en el examen. A su lado se posiciono shikamaru con gran pesadez en su andar como casi todo el tiempo que lo había visto.

-felicidades por pasar naruto- dijo secamente el niño, y sin esperar respuesta alguna cerro sus ojos y empezó a roncar significado de que ya se había quedado dormido. El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando que la segunda parte del examen pero a diferencia de la primera parte, en esta todos fueron llamados al mismo tiempo para que salieran a la arena. Cuando salieron el público comenzó a vitorear aún más fuerte. Pero la voz del hokage hizo que todo el mundo se callara.

-atención, la segunda parte del examen está por comenzar. En esta parte tendrán que realizar los jutsus básicos de la academia y algún jutsu que ustedes se sepan. Entre más impresionante sea el jutsu mejor será la calificación- esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para que naruto demostrara de que estaba hecho. Todos los aspirantes se colocaron en línea para empezar con los jutsus de la academia, casi todo el mundo pudo realizar esos tres simples jutsus incluido naruto obviamente la siguiente parte era una de las que más espera él publica, ya que así podían medir las habilidades de los niños y ver algunos jutsus exclusivos de los clanes. El primero en empezar fue chouji realizando el baika no jutsu una técnica exclusiva de su clan que consiste en aumentar la masa muscular del cuerpo. El siguiente fue shikamaru que con mucha flojera realizo el tan afamado kagemane no jutsu de los Nara, y así fueron pasando todos de poco en poco hasta que llegaron a los más esperados y naruto.

Era el turno de sasuke que con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara realizo el gokakyu no jutsu para después voltear a ver a naruto y sonreírle con mucha más arrogancia aun. Después de sasuke paso su hermana Iori uchiha que camino hasta el frente y empezó a realizar unos sellos que el peliblanco a duras penas pudo reconocer y que le asombro que ella pudiera hacer ya que madara le había dicho que ese jutsu era de nivel chunnin y ellas apenas estaba en la academia o más bien dicho acabando la academia. El jutsu que realizo era el housenja no jutsu lanzando muchas bolas de fuego desde su boca.

Después de ella paso la hija del hokage que con gran elegancia y porte paso al frente para después realizar un jutsu tipo suiton. El jutsu que realizo se trataba del mizu no tatsumaki que creo un torbellino de agua alrededor del cuerpo de mito demostrando que su afinidad elemental era el suiton como su madre el habanero sangriento kushina uzumaki. El turno de sai llego y haciendo gala de su arte utilizo el choju giga creando cinco grandes leones hechos de tinta que dieron una vuelta por el estadio mostrando lo bien dibujados que estaban. Para akari senju el que sus otros compañeros demostraran jutsus impresionantes le ocasionaba querer realizar el mejor jutsu que contaba en su arsenal y así haciéndolo realizo el rokku supiazu creando múltiples estacas que salían de la tierra.

Todo el público se encontraba muy emocionado, todos los jutsus que los niños habían realizado a pesar de no ser de un buen nivel aun así demostraban su capacidad de manejar el chakra. Definitivamente las mejores demostraciones que vieron fueron la de los herederos de los clanes, ya sea desde los afamados jutsus emblema de los clanes hasta otros más con afinidad elemental. La demostración solo pudo mejorar cuando los herederos de los tres más importantes clanes de konoha hicieron acto de aparición y realizaron jutsus impresionantes que demostraba que entrenaban con su clan. Todo el mundo pensaba que esa fase del examen ya había terminado hasta que el anuncio de otro estudiante más les hizo poner atención de nuevo hacia la arena. En la arena se encontraba el "nuevo" estudiante de la academia que según contaban por ahí no hablaba con nadie y ya se había peleado varias veces con el heredero de los uchija.

Naruto deseaba con todo su corazón borrar la sonrisa de arrogancia que todos sus compañeros creídos de la academia y en especial de sasuke uchiha le quería quitar esa estúpida sonrisa que le dio al pasar frente a él cuándo realizo su jutsu. Y así que con toda la seguridad del mundo paso al frente se preparó y "disparo".

Las bocas de todo el mundo estaban por los suelos, el jutsu que acababan de ver era simplemente impresionante. Para los ninjas era aún más impresionante ver a un niño hacer ese tipo de jutsu, después de todo era uno muy difícil. Para todos los novatos si antes les caía mal el peliblanco ahora les caía pero por que los había hecho quedar como unos simples tontos.

El peliblanco no podía creer que el jutsu si le hubiera resultado, después de todo fue el último que madara le enseño y no había tenido mucho tiempo para practicarlo. Una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro cuando vio la cara de asombro de todo el mundo y se le hizo más grande cuando vio la cara llena de celos de todos sus compañeros.

El hokage estaba impresionado de ese tipo de jutsu, después de todo era mue difícil realizar ese tipo de jutsus, no cualquiera puede realizar el…..

**Y finito. Espero mucho que les guste el capítulo y les agradezco los comentarios que realizan en cada capítulo. Para aclarar la "pelea" entre sasuke y naruto no fu más que una pelea de niños por lo tanto se atacaron sin pensar. **

**Bueno las críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos ya lo saben. No se olviden de comentar se los agradecería mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí esta el capitulo 6, les pido perdón por la demora y por lo corto del capitulo. Espero que les guste Examen parte II

Una semana había pasado desde los exámenes para convertirse en gennin, en la aldea aún se hablaba sobre lo que paso en el examen. Cuando pasaba por las calles podía ver cómo la gente lo señalaba y susurraba sobre lo que paso, desde su punto de vista no había pasado nada muy emocionante como para que la gente aun recordara dicho evento. Después de todo solo había derrotado al niño uchiha y ya. Aunque siendo sincero le gustaba el reconocimiento que se había ganado por dicha "Azaña" que fue muy fácil para él. De tan solo recordar lo que paso lo ponía feliz.

Flash back

La cara de todo el mundo seguía aun en shock, la grandeza y fuerza con la que había realizado el jutsu fue tal que fácilmente podría haber matado a todos y cada uno de los niños que se encontraban participando en la arena, para fortuna de ellos, el jutsu lo había "disparado" para el lado contrario a donde se encontraban ellos. El jutsu había tomado mucho de sí, el chakra que gastaba era de proporciones gigantescas, fácilmente podía asegurar que había gastado tres cuartos de su reserva en el jutsu. Pero era un precio justo con tal de ver el asombro en las caras de todo el público, claro que cambia había otros que lo veían con celos, miedo o admiración. Para un uchiha ver ese tipo de jutsu era un gusto a la vista, pero para los dos herederos uchiha ver a un don nadie realizar ese jutsu los llenaba de enojo y de celos, si antes sasuke uchiha odiaba a naruto, ahora ya no solo lo odiaba, ahora también se encontraba celoso de que supiera ese tipo de jutsu y el no. A iori uchiha le molesto y en cierto modo le impresiono ver el jutsu, le molesto por que los uchiha eran maestros con el katon y a ella le pareció una especie de burla hacia su hermano y ella. La impresión fue por el poder descomunal que tenía el jutsu y por el daño masivo que se veía que podría llegar a originar si era lanzado contra una o varias personas. Minato namikaze se jactaba de ser un hombre muy pasivo y muy difícil de sorprender, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar ponerse al filo de su asiento para ver de más de cerca la demostración que ese niño estaba dando. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en su oficina el día que llego pidiendo acilo en la aldea algo dentro de si se activó, la siguiente vez que lo vio por el problema de la academia ese presentimiento se hizo algo más fuerte, era como si su cuerpo le dijera que conocía a ese niño de algún lado, pero su mente por más que trataba de reconocerlo en alguna de sus memorias no podía. Ahora ver ese tipo de jutsu le decía que había algo raro en el niño, después de todo el katon: goka messhitsu necesitaba demasiado chakra para realizarlo, y en las tres veces que había interactuado con el niño no había sentido tanto chakra en él. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había realizado el jutsu y la gente aún seguía sin hacer o decir nada y sinceramente ya se estaba empezando a desesperar así que dispuesto a acabar con el incómodo silencio se decidió a hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, iruka-sensei se le adelanto diciendo las reglas sobre la última fase de los exámenes que constaban del tan esperado mini torneo a lo cual la gente reacciono y comenzó el cuchicheo entre ellos. Para naruto el torneo no fue muy emocionante, fácilmente se pudo meter en la final de este donde le tocaba para su alegría con el engreído niño uchiha. La pelea fue un intercambio poderoso de golpes y patadas por doquier, el taijutsu de sasuke denotaba el buen entrenamiento que recibía por parte de su clan, y según lo poco que había escuchado sobre los uchiha, ellos tenían a grandes y poderosos ninjas dentro del como es el caso del prodigio itachi uchiha que se decía que era el mejor anbu que la aldea había visto jamás. Volviendo con la pelea, lastimosamente para naruto, su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse muy rápidamente debido al esfuerzo del jutsu ya que era la segunda o tal vez tercera vez que lo realizaba. -qué te pasa dobe, ya te estas cansando- decía sasuke al ver como poco a poco los golpes de naruto dejaban de doler como en un principio y como poco a poco comenzaba a volverse más lento -ni te emociones teme que aun así te puedo ganar- dijo naruto antes de lanzarle una patada al costado que fue bloqueada por la mano izquierda de sasuke que después le lanzo un golpe directo al rostro que apenas pudo esquivar -mejor ríndete dobe, acéptalo no me puedes ganar- la soberbia en su voz podía ser captada por todo el mundo. A naruto era muy difícil que algo le molestara, una de las fases de su entrenamiento con madara-ojisan era practicar la paciencia, ya que según él era fundamental para evitar cometer estupideces en las batallas contra los enemigos que solo se dedicaban a provocar a su oponente, ese entrenamiento fue uno de los más difíciles debido a toda la adrenalina que el poseía que le hacía perder la cabeza muy rápidamente y actuar sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero al final si pudo acabar con esa fase de su entrenamiento. Pero ahora con sasuke no era capaz de mantener su temple y su cordura haciendo que su guardia menguara mucho y sasuke fuera capaz de asestarle varios golpes que fácilmente podrían ser bloqueados. -cállate teme-otra de las enseñanzas de madara-ojisan fue que algunas ocasiones encontraría enemigos que naturalmente le harían perder su temple sin que él pudiera evitarlo, según lo que recordaba madara-ojisan había dicho algo parecido a "enemigos naturales" o una cosa por el estilo, y el único consejo que le pudo dar fue "no te contengas, deja que tus golpes demuestren todo el enojo que sientes en ese momento, que el dolor sea su lengua y que la muerte sea su última palabra" lastimosamente no podía matar al uchiha por más que él quisiera, después de todo era parte de konoha y no se podían matar a los aliados. Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar pero se vio interrumpido cuando tuvo que esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su hígado seguido de una patada al otro costado, los primeros golpes apenas los pudo bloquear, pero lo que no vio fue un tercero dirigido hacia su cara provocando que saliera volando debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzado y cayendo al suelo desmallado. El estadio se volvió a quedar en silencio, solo que en diferencia de la vez pasada además de verse nuevamente las caras de asombro, ahora también se podía ver como se empezaban a formar muecas de dolor en muchas de ellas. Después de todo, casi todos habían apostado a que el uchiha ganaría la pelea, pero para su desgracia el peliblanco la gano dejando a todo el mundo con deudas.

Nuevamente iruka-sensei logro quitar a todo el mundo de su estado de lamentación anunciando la final de las mujeres. La pelea fue tan emocionante como la de los hombres, la demostración de poder de iori uchiha y de mito namikaze dejo en claro todo el entrenamiento que habían recibido las dos de grandes ninjas y su capacidad de resistencia al dolor. Los golpes y patadas volaban de un lado al otro, pero al final la batalla acabo con un doble K.O. después de las emocionantes batallas se decretó un receso para que iori, mito y sasuke despertaran y prosiguieran con la premiación y la entrega de la banda ninja a aquellos que aprobaron. En la premiación todos los herederos de los clanes y algunos hijos de civiles pasaron y se les fue entregada su banda ninja, el novato del año resulto ser sasuke uchiha aunque perdió contra naruto, sasuke sí estuvo todo el proceso de la academia a diferencia del peliblanco que solo estuvo dos semanas y esas semanas no le alcanzaban para poder ser el novato del año, la novata del año fue igualmente un empate entre iori y mito.

Fin flash back

Ahora naruto se encontraba esperando pacientemente que llegara iruka-sensei y le dijera cuál era su equipo. Lo único que pedía era que no le tocara con el engreído del uchiha porque si le tocaba con el no creía ser capaz de aguantarse las ganas de matarlo, y para su suerte no fue así, al uchiha le toco con la sakura y con mito. Poco a poco los equipos fueron nombrados dejándolo a él al último junto con iori uchiha y con sai. Se podría decir que su equipo le gustaba, o bueno mejor dicho no le disgustaba, quizás el único pero que tenía era que le toco con la hermana de sasuke y no sabía si era igual de arrogante que él, esperaba que no fuera así, y sai le parecía raro pero no le tenía ningún pero así que su equipo estaba bien, hora solo faltaba saber quién sería su sensei

Y finito. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento el retraso. En eso de las batallas no soy muy bueno así que les pido perdón si no les gusto. Bueno no se olviden de dejar review con sus críticas y sugerencias. Les tengo dos preguntas, la primera es ¿quién le gustaría que fuera el sensei de naruto? Y la segunda y aún más importante es ¿Quieren que sea Naru/harem, o solo con una sola chica? Si es solo una chica ya tengo quien seria, así que dejen su respuesta en los review porfa


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 7 de este mi humilde fic.**

**La verdad les quiero agradecer los 16 comentarios del capítulo anterior y en muestra de agradecimiento me esforcé más eh hice más largo este capítulo que es el más largo que eh escrito así que espero y les agrade.**

**La mujer loca**

Oh por dios, estaba bien que el fuera un tipo callado, pero la verdad le incomodaba demasiado el silencio que se daba entre sus compañeros de equipo. Llevaban más de una hora esperando a su nuevo sensei y al parecer este no se dignaba a aparecer cosa que era aún más irritante que el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba ahora. Y por si fuera poco, el otro equipo a aparte del de ellos tampoco era muy amigable. Por un lado tenía a la melosa y fastidiosa sakura haruno que se la pasaba besando el piso por donde sasuke pasaba. Por el otro estaba mito namikaze, que como no hacía nada y no le prestaba atención a sus compañeros, y por ultimo estaba el más grande arrogante del mundo sasuke uchiha que se la había pasado toda la maldita y agobiante hora viéndolo con su cara de superioridad y arrogancia. Sai el chico raro de su equipo llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo quien sabe qué, pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que ser algo muy difícil de comprender ya que continuamente su cara se distorsionaba en una mueca de completa incertitud. Iori uchiha se la pasaba intercambiando miradas entre él y su hermano, y si se fijaba bien podía ver como su cuerpo se encontraba tenso en clara señal de estar preparada para la inminente pelea que se daría entre naruto y sasuke ya que como es bien sabido no se toleran.

Paso otra larga, tensa, aburrida y tediosa hora y ninguno de los dos sensei hacia acto de aparición cosa que hacía que el peliblanco considerada seriamente abandonar ya el lugar, pero antes de que se pudiera mover pudo sentir como dos presencias se acercaban rápidamente al salón en donde estaban, una venia caminando lentamente por la puerta y la otra para venia rápidamente acercándose a la única ventana que por cierto se encontraba cerrada del lugar. Las dos personas entraron simultáneamente al salón, la que entro por la puerta era un hombre alto de cabello plateado y con una máscara que solo dejaba ver un poco menos de la mitad de su rostro. La otra persona se podría decir que tuvo una entrada más aparatosa ya que entro rompiendo la ventana y lanzando serpientes a diestra y siniestra.

Después de unos cinco minutos del shock inicial y de otros diez tratándose de quitar las serpientes de encima de ellos por fin pudieron ver quien era la segunda persona que había entrado por la ventana. Era una mujer con el pelo morado una gabardina color arena y debajo de ella una blusa de malla. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntar quienes rayos eran y por qué habían llegado tan tarde pero nuevamente se vio seriamente interrumpido por un mechón rosa de pelos volador que paso al lado suyo impactando al hombre de la máscara directamente en la cara para después gritar tan fuerte que los pocos vidrios que habían sobrevivido sin romperse se estrellaran debido al agudo grito de sakura. La mujer no le presto importancia a lo que acababa de pasar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sentados él y sus compañeros de equipo.

-nos vemos en el bosque de la muerte- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de humo. Diez minutos más tarde ya se encontraban afuera del bosque observando las inmensas rejas que rodeaban al bosque de donde salían inmensos rugidos que les ponían la piel de gallina. Entraron al bosque y caminaron cerda de cinco minutos hasta que se encontraron con un gran predicamento, ya se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte como la mujer les había dicho, pero ahora no sabían hacia dónde ir, por todos lados a los que voltearan se encontraban rodeados del inmenso y terrorífico bosque y no veían por ningún lado a la mujer.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que hacer cuando nuevamente lo interrumpieron antes de empezar cosa que ya le había pasado mucho desde que había llegado a konoha y que le hacía desesperar. La mujer que les había dicho que fueran a ese lugar había aparecido de un momento a otro y los había comenzado a atacar lanzándoles kunais y senbons, los kunais eran relativamente fáciles de esquivar, pero las senbons era una gran molestia debido a que eran demasiado pequeñas y su vista nunca fue muy buena.

Volteo e ver a su equipo y pudo ver que estaban tan desconcertados como el al respecto del porque la tipa los estaba atacando, así que lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue dedicarse a defenderse y buscar algún descuido de la mujer para atacar. Con kunai en mano empezó a bloquear los ataques de la mujer, sus compañeros al ver lo que el peliblanco hacia empezaron a defenderse como podían. Naruto estaba sorprendido, se le hacía sorpréndete el cómo al ser ellos tres y la mujer uno no lograban moverse lo suficientemente rápido para poder ponerse en una posición ventajosa para poder empezar a contraatacar.

La única opción que les quedaba era esconderse y planear una estrategia para poder salir vivos de esta, así que decidiéndolo se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros que asistiendo emprendió la huida momentánea. Los tres niños huyeron hacia el lado contrario de la entrada del bosque hundiéndose más en el espesor del bosque. Después de un tiempo en el que ellos consideraron que ya era suficientemente lejos dejaron de correr.

-¿quién es ella y por qué nos ataca?- fue iori la primera en hablar haciendo notar sus dudas respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. La verdad naruto tenía exactamente las mismas dudas al respecto de la mujer, en un principio se apareció en el salón de la academia causando un desastre diciéndoles que los veía en el bosque de la muerte, y cuando llegan ella se dedica a atacarlos sin razón aparente. La única razón lógica que él pensaba que estaba haciendo eso era porque debía de ser una especie de prueba, una inesperada y mortal prueba pero al fin y al cabo una prueba. Aun podía recordar cuando madara le conto como eran los shinobis de konoha.

Flashback

Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento del día y se encontraba recostado en el piso descansando antes de pasar a su entrenamiento teórico sobre las grandes naciones ninja y sobre los más poderosos shinobis que el continente shinobi había visto.

-¿madara-ojisan, como es konoha?- decía el pequeño niño peliblanco tratando de averiguar un poco más sobre su lugar de origen. Sorprendentemente, ya que no era nada común, vio cómo su ojisan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar con cierto tono apenas imperceptible de nostalgia en sus palabras.

-konoha, konoha es una aldea muy espectacular. De todas las aldeas en las que eh estado konoha es la que más me ha gustado, por las mañanas uno puede apreciar como el sol sale detrás de la montaña de los hokages y como poco a poco los aldeanos comienzan con sus labores diarias y como los shinobis corren por los tejados yendo a reportarse con el hokage o con sus respectivos equipos. Konoha es una aldea ninja muy grande y con muchas personalidades, los aldeanos son muy raros en cierto sentido, pero a la larga descubres que también son personas muy solidarias y felices, los ninjas son los más raros que me eh encontrado en todo el continente ninja. Los puedes encontrar desde muy serios hasta demasiado expresivos, algunos siempre llevan las cosas al extremo y otros son demasiados flojos hasta para articular más de diez palabras seguidas. Los shinobis de konoha son en cierto modo los más extremos de todos. Ya que son los más poderosos del continente ninja o los más inteligentes de mismo, en cierto modo se podría decir que no existe una media en su forma de ser. El shinobi de konoha es el más raro del continente, pero si solo usara una palabra para describirlos esa palabra seria leales ya que siempre están dispuestos a dar su propia vida por su aldea y la voluntad de fuego está grabada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y siempre trabajan en equipo para poder completar las misiones y nunca dejan a ningún camarada atrás

En konoha también existen los clanes ninja que también vienen siendo todo un caso, cada clan es tan diferente a los demás que aún me sorprende el cómo lograron ponerse de acuerdo para formar tiempo atrás la aldea, el clan más importante de konoha es el senju, un clan poderoso y temido en todo el continente ninja, pero aun así nunca han utilizado ese miedo y ese poder para hacerle daños a los demás, siempre están al pendiente de todos los aldeanos y nunca tratan a alguien como menos de lo que es.

El otro clan importante son los uchiha, los uchiha son un clan demasiado serio y arrogantes cuando se trata de una pelea, pero en la vida cotidiana son un clan muy solidario y también muy leal. Los demás clanes no los puedo recordar muy bien, pero todos tienen algo que los caracterizan, recuerdo que había un clan que era el más flojo del mundo pero que a pesar de eso son las personas más inteligentes que algún día conocerás, creo que había otro que comía en exceso para poder realizar todas sus técnicas. Y así es la aldea escondida entre las hojas naruto, algún día viajaras para allá y tu sacaras tus propias conclusiones, pero así era konoha cuando yo era joven, aunque yo creo que seguirá siendo igual a como la recuerdo.- naruto muy pocas veces había visto a su ojisan sonreír de manera tan abierta y mucho menos lo había escuchado hablar con tanto sentimiento dejando mostrar su nostalgia y su alegría al recordar su aldea de origen

La joven mente de naruto se imaginaba a una aldea hermosa llena de buenas y agradables personas que siempre paseaban con una sonrisa en la cara, y a los mejores ninjas de todo el continente que siempre se la pasaban entrenando para ser capaces de proteger a su amada aldea.

-¿madara-ojisan tú tienes algún clan?- un hombre tan poderoso y sabio tenía que tener algún clan de procedencia de eso estaba seguro.

-yo naruto, yo no tengo ningún clan ni ninguna aldea, yo soy uno con la tierra y siempre ha sido así desde que nací y eso nunca cambiara- el tono que madara uso para contestar fue mucho más serio del que había usado previamente al contarle sobre konoha y aun a la fecha naruto seguía sin saber él porque

Fin flashback

-chicos, yo creo que esto es una especie de prueba para saber si somos capaces de por lo menos durar algo en una batalla real- sus compañeros parecieron estar de acuerdo con su conclusión de lo que debía de ser todo este embrollo.

-si es así, yo creo que tenemos que planear una estrategia de ataque para poder salir de esta, porque si no vamos a acabar perdiendo – dijo sai con el mismo tono serio que suele usar para casi todo lo que pasaba.

-muy bien, lo que haremos será esto- ahora fue el turno de iori de hablar con murmuro para que la loca mujer no los escuchara y no les arruinara el plan- ¿alguna duda?-naruto estaba sorprendido debido a lo elaborado que estaba el plan y a lo complejo de sus pasos.

Nadie dijo nada así que se pusieron en marcha para acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa situación y pedirle una buena explicación a la mujer loca. Empezaron a caminar y cinco minutos después ya se encontraban en el lugar donde la mujer los había atacado. Apenas llegaron la mujer hizo acto de presencia y se lanzó a atacarlos con kunai en mano. Los tres se dedicaron una mirada rápida y empezaron con el plan, iori se escondió entre los arboles mientras naruto y sai se dedicaban a mantener a la mujer a raya mientras iori preparaba un genjutsu para meter a la mujer y que naruto y sai pudieran someterla más fácilmente.

De las pocas veces que había tenido un enfrentamiento de taijutsu, este era en el que más había resultado golpeado y al parecer sai tampoco se la estaba pasando muy bien, cada golpe o patada que lanzaban era hábilmente bloqueado por la mujer que inmediatamente les respondía con un golpe doblemente poderoso que les causaba mucho daño tanto externo como interno. En una gran muestra de agilidad y fuerza por parte de la mujer sai había resultado golpeado en un costado de la cabeza para después caer inconsciente al suelo dejando solo a naruto para tratar de ganar tiempo para que iori pudiera meter en el genjutsu a la mujer.

Una patada dirigida hacia el costado derecho de su cara casi lo golpea si no fuera por una rápida intervención de iori que había salido de su escondite entre los árboles y le había lanzado un puñetazo al costado a la mujer cosa que le hizo desistir de su patada hacia el peliblanco. Le agradecía y todo que le hubiera salvado de ser golpeado en la cara y probablemente noqueado, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué había salido de su escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso con el genjutsu?- decía mientras esquivaba un golpe hacia sus costillas y trataba de devolverle una patada directa hacia la cara

-te estoy salvando el trasero, y no puedo ponerla en ningún genjutsu, ninguno es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella caiga en ellos- ahora definitivamente ya estaban en serios problemas, la mujer era demasiado fuerte y hábil como para poder derrotarla en una pelea dos a uno, la única opción viable que les quedaba era tratar de asestarle algún jutsu que la obligara a rendirse.

-necesito que me cubres unos minutos- esto era el todo o nada, tenía que preparar un jutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a la mujer pero no tan poderoso como para incendiar toda o gran parte del bosque y tampoco podía lastimar a iori ni al inconsciente sai, así que tenía que buscar un pequeño descuido de la mujer para poder lanzarle el jutsu. Desde su posición podía ver como iori estaba literalmente siendo arrasada por la mujer en cuestión de cinco minutos que habían pasado desde que se distancio de ellas. De un momento a otro iori se las ingenió para darle una patada a la mujer que ocasiono que saliera proyectada hasta chocar con un árbol dejándola aturdida unos pocos segundos que fueron suficientes para que naruto pudiera lanzarle el jutsu

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu-la gran bola de fuego se estaba siendo formada pero algo estaba pasando y eso naruto lo podía notar, el jutsu se le estaba saliendo de control y el chakra estaba fluyendo descontroladamente hacia ella ocasionando que el jutsu variara su tamaño considerablemente pasando de chica a grande múltiples veces para que acabara explotándole en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Despertó y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la jaula de la zorra que lo veía con la mayor cara de burla de todos los tiempos y sus nueve colas ondeando felices a su espalda. La verdad estaba sorprendido, ya tenía demasiado tiempo desde que había hablado con la zorra desde la última vez, en su charla para nada amistosa.

-naruto-kun que te paso, pareciera que no sabes cómo hacer un simple jutsu- dijo fingiendo falsa preocupación en su voz. Naruto lo sabía, sabía que algo le había pasado a su técnica, y ahora era obvio que la zorra de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para desestabilizar su técnica.

-fuiste tú verdad maldita- estaba tan enojado pero a la vez preocupado, que pasaría si a la zorra se le ocurriese hacer lo mismo mientras se encontraba en una pelea de vida o muerte

-yo naruto-kun, por quien me tomas. Acaso insinúas que yo te quiero ver muerto para que yo pueda ser libre y me pueda vengar de todos los malditos humanos, pues para tu mala suerte hacia es, así que cuídate naruto-kun que en cualquier momento puedo atacar-le iba a decir todas sus verdades pero nuevamente no le pudo contestar ya que sintió como fue jalado de su mente y como despertaba en el mundo real. Como detestaba las charlas exprés que tenía con la zorra.

-dobe…..dobe….DOBE-poco a poco comenzaba a despertar mientras escuchaba a un desgraciado llamarle dobe. Por instinto agarro del cuello a la persona que lo insulto para decirle todas su verdades y darle unos golpes pero cuando logro abrir bien los ojos pudo ver como unos ojos completamente negros que lo atraparon por unos minutos debido a todo y a la vez lo poco que veía que expresaban lo estaban viendo fijamente con claros tonos de ira en ellos. Se fijó en la persona perteneciente a esos hermosos ojos y descubrió que se trataba de iori uchiha que estaba sentada arriba de el en una posición algo incomoda

-me quieres soltar dobe- como se notaba que era hermana del teme, solo ellos dos eran los únicos que se atrevían a llamarle dobe. Tuvo que requerir a todo su autocontrol para no insultarle o soltarle un buen golpe, aunque el apodo le molestaba, nunca sería capaz de pegarle a una mujer y más si esa mujer es parte de su equipo. Así que la soltó

-no me digas dobe- murmuro lo suficiente mente alto como para que lo escuchara pero no tanto como su tono de voz normal- y por favor te podrías quitar de encima- esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas.

Iori estaba extrañada del porqué del sonrojo del peliblanco hasta que callo en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban así que hizo lo más prudente que se le ocurrió en ese momento

-KYAA eres un pervertido dobe!- fue lo que dijo antes de soltarle un golpe a mitad de la cara y levantarse rápidamente escondiendo su cara del enorme sonrojo que poblaba sus mejillas. Naruto era un ser humano, un ser humano que perdía la paciencia como ahora y se olvidaba de todos sus ideales.

-qué te pasa TEME por que me golpeas, tu eres la pervertida- la cara de iori paso de estar rija de vergüenza a estar roja de ira, nadie le decía teme y salía vivo para contarlo.

-ya dejen de jugar a los esposos y vengan para acá- la mujer que había ocasionado todo ese desastre salió detrás de un árbol y se sentó en una gran piedra en medio de un claro

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí hacerlo. Les quiero decir que la votación sobre si será naruto/harem o solo con una sola mujer aún sigue en pie hasta el décimo capitulo así que voten y no se olviden de dejar comentarios**

**Una vez más gracias por leer**


End file.
